


Make Me Feel Human

by mochiinvasion



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Genderswap, Human AU, Oral Sex, nethcan exchange 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiinvasion/pseuds/mochiinvasion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elke’s not pre-disposed towards sweetness, despite the softening effect that Maddie seems to be having on her, but that doesn’t stop her from occasionally indulging in acts of intense romantic soppiness.</p>
<p>[For the 2014 NethCan exchange - prompt: FemNed pampers Fem! Canada, who is a hard working waitress who is always up on her feet and works hard and doesn’t deserve the low wage she earns.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Feel Human

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't great, but I was writing it quickly while very tired.

Elke’s not pre-disposed towards sweetness, despite the softening effect that Maddie seems to be having on her, but that doesn’t stop her from occasionally indulging in acts of intense romantic soppiness. They have an odd and somewhat annoying setup, where Maddie works full time at a local diner, waitressing and getting the money that keeps the two of them going, while Elke herself goes to a local college and works part-time in the library to pay her keep. While Elke’s work is tiring but nothing too strenuous, Maddie is rushed off her feet constantly and comes home each day stressed and exhausted, barely awake enough to kiss Elke before she crashes.

Hence Elke’s roughly planned and half-thought-out plan:

Step 1) get Maddie a day off work; one that coincides with her own.

Step 2) treat her for the day – take her to her favourite places and pay for everything

Step 3) take her home, pamper her, make her feel good, get her some rest.

It sort of goes to plan.

Maddie’s boss isn’t great about letting her off, but Elke’s got a friend in law, happens to know the basics of employment/days off regulations, and sounds threatening enough that he eventually relents, but not without a few harsh comments.

Step two is a bit harder, given that most of Elke’s money goes towards helping them keep and heat the trashy apartment they stay in, but she calls in a few debts, works a few more hours and saves her pennies.

Step three depends mostly on step two.

On the evening before step two, Maddie comes in, wakes up Elke where she lies half asleep, kisses her softly and then lies down next to her, curling into her arms.

“Boss gave me tomorrow off. Told him I could work it but he seemed pretty insistent. S’odd considering that he tends to be more insistent that I _do_ work.”

“S’good to know. I got tomorrow free too. What d’you wanna do?”

“Sleep, mostly,” Maddie says softly then drops off.

-

The next morning, Elke wakes bright and early, a habit from school she’s never been able to shake. Maddie snores late into the morning, and Elke uses the time to plan out their day, eventually crawling back into bed to kiss Maddie awake, laughing at how she scrunches her nose at Elke’s feather-light kisses and stretches luxuriously, stopping to look at Elke, silhouetted against the sunlight.

“I haven’t slept so long in ages,” she says, and Elke lies down next to her, trails her fingertips across her skin. 

“That’s the point of today,” she replies, and Maddie sits up, fully awake now and looking down at her inquisitively.

“Today?”

“I’m treating you, and you can’t escape it,” Elke says, pulling her down for a kiss and keeping her there, running hands down her body and feeling her press closer, unwilling to let each other go when they barely have this much time with each other.

Finally, they separate and Elke rolls out of bed, pulling Maddie up with her and telling her to find some clothes, going to the kitchen and brewing their coffee, while Maddie, half-dressed, microwaves their breakfast and laughs when Elke protests her abuse of the waffles. 

Eventually they make it out of the house and Maddie laces her fingers into Elke’s, leaning her head on her shoulder and kissing her cheek, laughing when Elke admits that she has no idea where Maddie wants to go. She lists off three places – a local ice-creamery, her favourite tiny cinema, and a small gallery that’s showing off local young artist’s talents.

They hit the cinema first, watching whatever’s showing at the time, and while Maddie’s entranced by the film, Elke finds herself happy just to sit and watch Maddie, holding her hand and enjoying being next to her. Then, they go to the gallery, where it turns out that one of the artists is talking about her creative process and what drives her to create what she does. Once again Maddie is absolutely drawn in, seeking her out afterwards to discuss the talk and her art with her, while Elke stands back and quietly lets herself be around.

Maddie apologises when they leave, but Elke won’t hear a word of it, and when they’re sitting in the ice-creamery, dusk falling and drinks on the table, Elke admits quietly that what she wants, really, is for Maddie to do what she wants.

“The whole point of this day was for you. I spent the morning trying to plan our day out, and then just gave up. I figured you would know what you wanted more than I did. And if what you want is to leave your girlfriend in bewilderment while you discuss artistic obscurities with someone who looks mostly daunted that anyone listened to them, well, who am I to complain?”

Maddie laughs and kisses her again, curling their fingers together once more.

“What if what I want is for you to take me home and treat me like a goddess?”

“Depends what my goddess wants.”

Maddie flushes, but leans forward to whisper in her ear, “At least twice, my choice every time, you keep going till I tell you to stop.”

“At least?” Elke says, smirking, but she grabs the bill anyway.

-

Elke expects it to be awkward when they get home, with the expectation hanging over them. It’s not like they don’t get it on regularly, it’s just that they don’t usually have time or energy, and when they do it’s usually slow and lazy, unplanned and a means to an end. When they were in their courtship phase, there were a few times when one of them would treat the other in a similar way to what she was doing now, and those nights they often came home with sex in mind, but since moving in together and being constantly busy with work and school, they haven’t had time to go on a proper date, let alone a date _night_ , and…

Point. The point is that Elke expects it to be awkward, because she may be knowledgeable but she isn’t _that_ smooth, and Maddie is still awkward when it comes to pants-off action, but it really isn’t. Elke always forgets that when Maddie wants something, she _goes_ for it, and as soon as they lock the door Maddie is pressing her against it, kissing her deeply and sliding hands up under her shirt to splay them against her back. Elke pushes her off, smiling against her lips, and twist out from under her to take her hand and pull her towards the bedroom, pulling her close to kiss her first, half-undressed before they even hit the bedroom. 

Elke waits until Maddie’s sprawled across the bed before she looks down at her, smirking and saying “So, sweetheart, you’re the boss. You said at least twice, and I aim to deliver, but before I do I gotta know what you want.” 

Maddie takes in her body, biting and licking her lips and leaning up on her forearms. She looks up at Elke with a smile, flushing but still getting the words out clearly.

“You strip; I watch. Shower, which is your first chance. Then…hmm, I lie back and you do whatever you can, as long as you do all the moving. If we’re still up for it, we get the toys out.”

She’s bright red by the time she’s finished speaking, but her eyes are sparkling and Elke can’t help the jolt of excitement that runs through her at the way Maddie’s watching her, waiting. 

She doesn’t speak, just acts. Slowly, she peels off the leather jacket that Maddie already had half off her shoulders by the time they reached the bedroom, throwing it to the side and following with her shirt. Next, off come Maddie’s favourite skinny jeans, until she’s standing at the foot of the bed in her lingerie, watching as Maddie’s hands snake down towards the hem of her dress before she jerks them away, nodding at Elke and saying “and the rest of it.” And Elke complies.

The noise Maddie makes when she steps into the shower, combined with the way that she was teasing Elke earlier, means that Elke’s more than ready just to go for it as soon as they’re inside the glass. But Maddie’s pretty explicit about what she wants, and it’s only when Elke’s done washing the last of the shampoo from her hair that she lets her hands slide across Maddie’s body to start touching her. From the noises Maddie makes, she’s pretty into it as well, and Elke gets her off for the first time that night with two fingers and sloppy kisses, finishing herself off while standing against the sink as Maddie, sitting down already, watches. 

They dry off in between kisses and then lie on the bed to catch their breath and get their energy back, kissing softly with each touch of skin sending sparks of electricity between them, until Maddie’s kisses start to get fiercer and her touches more demanding, eventually pulling Elke over her body and whispering, between kisses, “Go crazy”.

Elke takes crazy to mean “Do what you do best”, and immediately puts to work her skill at knowing exactly what Maddie likes. There are obvious places like the side of her jaw, her collarbone and the curve of her breast, but there are also places like a particular spot on her hipbone, on her stomach, on her thighs. Elke kisses all of her, the spots she knows she loves and the places she knows she dislikes, and in between each kiss she whispers “I love you,” “you do so much for me”, “you deserve the best”, until eventually, i>finally, she kisses Maddie’s folds and licks into them, pressing kiss after kiss to her clitoris, moving with the noises Maddie makes. 

Pretty quickly, Maddie pulls her back up to kiss her, and Elke continues to play with her with one hand, until Maddie pulls away and says “try something new.” Elke thinks for a minute, and then says, “We agreed that I would do all the moving but not all the work?” She waits for realisation to dawn on Maddie’s face, followed by a smile as she shuffles down on the bed. “You sure it’ll work?” she says, and Elke replies “No time like the present” before climbing over her, settling down so that her head rests over Maddie’s slit even as her own rests over Maddie’s head. She waits for Maddie to pull her hips into a position that’s more comfortable for her before diving in. It’s a little weird to get used to, upside down, but it doesn’t stop them trying, and she has to admit, it feels a lot better to be licking Maddie out when Maddie’s doing the exact same thing to her.

It hits her with a jolt and causes her to moan against Maddie’s clit, which sets an echoing link of moans and thrusts between them, until Maddie comes against her lips, setting her off quickly. The orgasm hits her like a punch, knocking the breath out of her and sending her toppling to the side. She lies like that for a minute, before turning herself around at Maddie’s insistence.

Maddie is flushed red, her chest heaving, her eyes bright and her lips shining, and when Elke kisses her she laughs and pulls her closer, hand slipping on slick skin.

They made a detour to the bathroom to wash their hands and gargle, kissing each other in between steps and enjoying the feeling of being close to each other, and then a trip to the kitchen to get something to eat before they slip back into bed, under the covers and lying curled up in each other, Elke’s hands drifting across Maddie’s skin. There’s silence for a while, and then Elke mutters into her ear, “you said at least twice…”

Maddie laughs exhaustedly, and rolls over in her arms, looking up at her.

“And I said something about toys too didn’t I? Well, turns out the boss gave me tomorrow off too, and given that I don’t want to do anything except lie in bed all day and kiss your body, I think tomorrow might be the day I return some favours."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know I once entitled a to-be-beta'd piece 'Now I Ain't Saying I'm a Good Writer'.
> 
> I'm very tired RN.


End file.
